Only Remember Me
by somethingsweet08
Summary: Reina: When I see you, everything stops I don't know since when. Antonio: One day, you came to me like a dream. You shook up my heart. I knew that it was destiny Reina: Even if you take a little time to come back. Even if you pass over me. It's alright, I'll be here for you Kumiko: How did I come to love you? I tried pushing you out but my heart recognizes you. haitus
1. Chapter 1

(A/N I'm going to make it short this time.

Follow, Review, Favorite.)

Prologue

Only Remember Me.

I was lost for countless days  
Then as if it was fate, I finally met you  
As if the world stopped  
Every time I get scared, I'm reminded of the past when I was alone

Even if I live for just one day, I'm happy because of you  
Don't be sad, don't say anything  
Just stay by my side so I can see your face  
Today and tomorrow, only remember me

Inside my heart that was once hardened  
I feel your warmth  
Every time I look at you, I smile for no reason  
Thank you, now I think I finally know

Even if I live for just one day, I'm happy because of you  
Don't be sad, don't say anything  
Just stay by my side so I can see your face  
Today and tomorrow, only remember me

It's not hard  
If only you're always by my side  
I'll be by your side, I'll believe in you

Even if I live for just one day, I'm happy because of you  
Don't be sad, don't say anything  
Just stay by my side so I can see your face

Today and tomorrow, only remember me

Reina was standing in front of the family sized mirror attached on the wall. She fixed herself nicely; of course she was going to meet Kumiko. It had been almost three years when since they see each other; actually it's Kumiko who was the one who gave up first.

We could say that Reina was kind of bitter about it, right? Of course she was bitter about it. Why? Just a simple reason, because Kumiko her ex-lover just left her with an invalid reason. She did her best to find her, she contacted her ex-lover everywhere, to her friends, families and etc. but Kumiko's presence was all gone just like exploded bubble on the air. That's what I thought, but all my classmate in middle school told me they saw her in Kumiko's family hospital. Some of them told me she's been there all this time, but when I came to where the hospital is. They say she transfer her in their family hospital in abroad.

Now I'm ready to see her. I'll be always waiting for your come back, Kumiko.

Kumiko have a dream, dreaming about this girl always crying and having sad face, when she saw her sad and crying face, she want to hold her, kiss her. But who is she? Why did she always dream about this girl? It's been 3 years since she's been abroad, when she wakes up suddenly her memory from the past. And now she's on the plane. And ready to go back in Japan. Kumiko been thinking about her engaged for her longtime boyfriend, looking for the ring she's wearing now. But why, she feels a pang on her chase every time she remember the girl on her dream.

I'm sure I'm going to be okay, I'll be okay. Seeing the girl on my dream. Why it hurts so much when I saw her sad and crying face.

Review, Favorite, Follow.


	2. Chapter 2

"Infinity Necklace"

"Let's break up Reina" a tall girl named Oumae Kumiko said in front of the Trumpeter girl named Reina. The latter's eyes widened, resulting her from stopping her for playing her trumpet. First of all she was kind a shocked to hear those words from her lover. She was thinking deeply if there were some reasons behind this, and she found it, that evening, that evening when they had some a little argument with each other; actually it's only a simple and not so big problem. For Reina, maybe Kumiko was just acting; having a break up with her with that reason and Reina thought that her lover was joking.

"Is that a parody?" Reina said and giggled. Kumiko didn't respond and she just gritted her teeth and keep her head bowed. Reina noticed it.

"Kumiko, are you okay?" Reina asked her lover. She was about to reach her lovers' chin to face it with her but as Kumiko noticed it, she quickly moved her head away. Of course Reina was shocked on the behavior of her lover coz she was acting so strange.

"OUMAE KUMIKO! What's wrong with you?" Reina lessen her patience and she shouted at her lover, but still her lover remained her head bowed and kept remaining silent. Kumiko knew it that her lover was serious now and angry too, she knew it because her lover called her in her full name which was the only sign of it. "Kumiko, I'm sor-"Reina was going to apologize to her lover when Kumiko placed forward an "infinity" necklace that they bought when they had on their first date.

"Kumiko, what are you doing?" Reina eyes widened again.

"I'm serious Reina… Let's break up" Kumiko said sincerely, she looked up and faced her lover into her eyes showing how willing she wanted it.

"Kumiko, you're really not joking?" Reina's voice became shaky. Kumiko who was looking at her lover eye to eye nodded seriously. On Kumiko' side, hearing that shaky voice from her lover made her heart ached.

"Bbbb… But… wwww…why?" Reina' tears were brimming. Kumiko' heart was aching. Why? Because she could felt that Reina's heart also was really aching, so badly. She didn't wanted to hurt her lover but she must… she must do it.

"Was is because last evening, Kumiko?" Kumiko didn't respond and remained silent. Kumiko couldn't hold it any more, she was going to burst out now if this will continue, if she kept hearing those pleading words from her lover. Kumiko gritted her teeth and clenched her fist into a ball. Kumiko quickly stood up and leave Reina alone on the Practicing hall. Kumiko, why, why you must say those word.

Realize that day will be the day we never see each other again. I run and even go to where you live, but I've never see you and your family, Kumiko where are you?

"Do you think Kumiko will like this black dress?" Reina asked the Azusa and the latter nodded lightly.

But Kumiko likes violet and sky blue, color Reina.

I will meet her, finally for so long I can go and met her.

Reina, it's better if you just meet her. The way you are. Don't put a make-up, because you still pretty just the way you are.

"When Reina made sure that Azusa was out on the room. She quickly looked again on the big family size mirror, and stop. Of course she remembered something, when she finally realized it, she can clearly saw her tears were falling on her cheeks; she gently wiped it and laughed.

"Yah, what are you doing?" Reina opened her eyes as she felt something was tracing on her lip. She saw her lover- looking at her from the above. Kumiko's eyes were examining Reina's face earlier and now she was focused on the girl lip.

"How come your lip is so smooth?" Kumiko asked as she continued tracing the lip of her lover with her free hand. Reina let out a gasp and giggled showing her teeth to her lover.

"Yah, don't laugh! I can't clearly touch your lip!" Kumiko scolded her lover. Reina stopped from laughing and arched an eyebrow at her lover.

"Just let me touch your lip. Don't make any move and hide your teeth, huh?" Kumiko pleaded.

"Like this" Reina pointed her lip as she closed her mouth and hided her teeth. Kumiko smiled cutely and nodded.

"Close your eyes." Kumiko commanded. Reina followed and she quickly closed her eyes.

Kumiko began tracing her lover's upper lip with her right thumb gently; the she lowered it to her lover's lower lip. Reina on the other side felt an adrenaline rush inside her body in just a simple touch of her lover. Reina chuckled a little bit but still she hiding her teeth.

"Reina, your lips are in a perfect shape" Kumiko complimented her lover. Reina finally opened her eyes and smiled showing her best crescent eye smile at her lover while her shoulder was raised up.

"You're acting cute, again" Kumiko slightly scolded her lover. Reina just rolled her eyes and pouted.

"Don't pout Reina! Your lip was being malformed." Kumiko teased her lover. Reina then rolled away and faced the other side of the wall.

"Got angry?" Kumiko tapped her lover's shoulder but the latter didn't respond any words or even an action. Kumiko giggled.

"Sorry Reina…" Kumiko apologized as she squeezed her lovers' shoulder but Reina quickly moved her lover's hand away. Kumiko eyes widened, she realized how serious her lover was now.

"Come here… "Kumiko forcedly rolled her lover's body and faced it to her. Reina then burst into laughed.

"Happy April Fool's Day!" Reina giggled. Kumiko eyes widened.

"You fool me?" Kumiko protested. Reina didn't respond and just pinched her lovers' cheek with her pointed finger and kept giggling.

"I fooled Oumae Kumiko, this euphonium player, I fooled her! I fooled her. Hehehehe~~" Reina teased her lover as she kept pinching the girl's cheek.

"YAAAH! You won't stop?" Kumiko warned annoyingly her lover but Reina didn't listen and continuously pinching her cheek. Kumiko then encircled her left arm into her lover's waist and pulled it forward into her slowly.

"Yah, Kumiko, what are you doing?" Reina finally stopped from teasing her lover's cheek.

"I hate you Reina" Kumiko said out of the blue as her lover's face was inch apart from her. Reina didn't buy it because for her she thought that her lover was trying to fool her and trying to get her revenge.

"You think Kumiko, you can foo-. " Reina stopped and her eyes widened when she felt Kumiko's lip crashed on her.

It took only for two seconds when Kumiko broke it, even though it only last for two seconds, Kumiko's kiss was kind a smack and a deep peck. Kumiko smiled at her lover. It took five seconds for Reina to come back in to her senses, her eyes blinked and looked at her lover who was smilingly at her. Then she burst out in to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Kumiko asked her lover in a wandered tone.

.

"YAH! You… you really like my lip Kumiko?" Reina said between her laughs and pointed her finger into her lover's lip.

Forgetting You

I'm holding in my breath  
and looking at you  
As if the world has stopped

Like the passing wind  
Even if you don't see me  
my heart goes toward you

Loving you  
is such a painful thing  
Feelings that can't be emptied  
is such a sad thing

My dear, don't forget  
my unstoppable love

Your eyes  
they're looking at me  
As if they know my heart

Even when I try to get far away  
the memories are asking us  
Even if I'm in a different place

Loving you  
is such a painful thing  
Feelings that can't be emptied  
is such a sad thing

My dear, don't forget  
my unstoppable love

It's okay even if it's a little late  
if it's destiny  
we will meet again

Forgetting you  
is such a hard thing  
it's me turning around and crying  
my sad dream

Someday  
I hope I can love you all I want

Kumiko, been waiting for someone, someone who really important for her, but she forgot what is the name even the face of this person. Kumiko been on the hospital, and when she wakes up, she's been waiting for this person, but why when her fiancé came to see her. Kumiko is not happy to see him. She's been waiting for the person on her dream. It's been 3 years. Since Kumiko. Kumiko is still remembering her stay abroad. And her longtime boyfriend and his fiancé

But why she's still dreaming the girl.

Follow, Favorite, Review


	3. Chapter 3

"Never Leave Me"

"You're really mean, Kumiko Oumae" Reina said softly after putting up the lip gloss on her lip. Reina then sighed and smiled weakling. Reina then put some light make up. Now she was ready to meet her now- Kumiko Oumae.

"I'm ready now, Azusa" Reina said as she stepped down. Azusa who was waiting at her friend.

"Let's go now… She's waiting for you." Azusa tried to act stronger. For the sake of her friend and her best friend Kumiko.

"Reina, you can sleep first since it's a long drive to spare." Azusa gave her comforting smile at her friend. Reina looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you Azusa" Reina said as she held her friend's hand.

"Sleep well, Reina" Azusa reached her friend face and cupped it. Reina nodded and rested her back on the passenger seat. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes.

Minutes passed of driving; Azusa stopped the car and looked at her friend who was still sleeping beside her. She sighed and made a weak face. She leaned forward and reached her friend's sunglasses. She put it away and her heart ached when she saw dry tears on her friend's eyes and cheek.

Azusa closed her eyes and bit her lip. She then hug her friend's. After that, she moved back on her driving position. She was about to start the engine of the car when she felt that she would be burst out inside the car. She quickly jumped out on the car and slowly closed its door. She leaned beside her car and rested her chin up. She closed her eyes as the tears fell on her cheek. She couldn't take it anymore. The pain inside her, she must let it out. She cried silently. She remembered the day- when Kumiko broke up with her lover now.

Azusa opened the door on her house when she noticed that someone kept knocking on it for a long time.

"Who is I—"Azusa eyes widened as she saw her friend Reina whose eyes were full of tears.

"Re… Reina… what happened?" she asked her friend with a full of concern tone. Reina looked at her and smiled bitterly.

"Ku… Kumiko left me" Reina started to cry again and began to sob continuously. Azusa was frozen out when she heard those words. She wanted to embrace her friend but she couldn't and she didn't know why. She could see her friends' body were shaking and bowed her head.

"Azu… Azusa… please… help me…. Please…." Reina pleaded but still Azusa's body couldn't move simply because she didn't know what to do.

"Azu….sa… help... me… please…." Reina repeated as she moved forward towards at the latter. Azusa stepped back but frozen out again when she could felt Reina's arm was encircled on her waist. Reina embraced her tightly. Azusa could felt the tears that her best friends' was letting out and the coldness on the girl's body. Since Azusa was the same height Reina, Reina's face was deepening into her chest.

"Azusa san, why Kumiko left me…?" Reina said between her sobs.

"Don't cry, Reina chan… please" Finally Azusa spoke. She then rubbed her friend's back to comfort the latter.

"Azusa san… please get back Kumiko to me, please… please Azusa san" Reina pleaded at her friend. Azusa could felt her friend clutching her shirt.

"Reina…" That's all could Azusa said to her friend, she couldn't say "yes" nor "no" because she didn't want to promise at her friend because she really didn't know what happened between her best friend Kumiko and her friend Reina.

"Please… Azusa san… please get back Kumiko to me" Reina pleaded at her and continuously cried in pain.

Reina really didn't know what she was doing now, maybe because her heart told her to do that. Reina maybe selfish now and acting childishly at her friend, but she couldn't do nothing and just followed her broken heart. Azusa on the other side, just gritted her teeth, she then embraced her friend, like Reina she didn't know why she was hug her friend, she shouldn't do it because she has someone special, she should have just comfort her.

Minutes passed and they were still on their position – embracing each other on the middle of the night where stars were looking over at them and the moon was watching at them.

"Please… Azusa san… Don't leave me…" Reina pleaded, her cry became more intense.

"Please… Azusa san, don't leave me… please." Reina then looked up at her friend.

Actually Reina didn't know that Sophia was there, Sophia is also there classmate. And the also a co bandmate.

Azusa chan" a familiar voice called Azusa and stopped her from reminiscing that lonely day for her.

"Oh, you're awake?" Azusa smiled as she looked back at the girl inside the car. Reina nodded at her friend. Azusa then wiped her tears secretly and jumped inside the car.

"You put my shade away?" Reina asked her.

Azusa was shocked on the question of her friend, why? Because since the day that Reina knew that she was going to meet Kumiko, Reina became silent again and didn't talk anything at all, she would just talk if it's important but nothing much as chatting with some kind of this.

After a few more hours they're arrived at the airport.

Stay

I want you to stay, never go away from me  
Stay forever  
But now, now that you're gone  
All I can do is pray for you  
To be here beside me again

Why did you have to leave me?  
When you said that love would conquer all?  
Why did you have to leave me?  
When you said that dreaming was as good as reality?

And now I must move on  
trying to forget all the memories of you and me  
but I can't let go of your love that has taught me  
to hold on

I want you to stay, never go away from me  
Stay forever  
But now, now that you're gone  
All I can do is pray for you  
To be here beside me again

Why did you have to leave me?  
When you said that love would conquer all?  
Why did you have to leave me?  
When you said that dreaming was as good as reality?

And now I must move on  
trying to forget all the memories of you and me  
but I can't let go of your love that has taught me  
to hold on

Why did you have to leave me?  
When you said that love would conquer all?  
Why did you have to leave me?  
When you said that dreaming was as good as staying with me?

Why did you have to leave me?  
When you said that love would conquer all?  
Why did you have to leave me?  
When you said that dreaming was as good as reality?

I want you to stay, never go away from me  
Stay forever  
I want you to stay, never go away from me  
Stay forever

Kumiko, still thinking about the girl on her dream. She's always asking herself why she always dreaming her, why this girl keep popping on her head, I'll be back soon. To find this lose memory of mind, but every time I want to know and think about it. My head still hurt.

"Thinking about it my head still hurt. My doctor tell me that I have **Anterograde amnesia** is a loss of the ability to create new memories after the event that caused the **amnesia** , leading to a partial or complete inability to recall the recent past, while long-term memories from before the event remain intact"? "Even she told me about it I still want to know". Kumiko thought that she want to know about the girl no matter what.

"Miss Isabella where here at the airport, and don't you dare to run away" the young lady wearing a casual dress. And a nurse that her father recommended by him, a beautiful lady the same age as Kumiko, that every woman/lady dream to be like her well except for Kumiko. "I will not going to run away, and you know that I hate to admitting it! But I should have to go, and check something to bring home first, and I want to start my high school life without Antonio here. So let me enjoy my high school life. And remember Katsumi Costa, can you please drop the Miss where the same age and the year, and father said that you will going to the same school. And Uncle Alberto and Aunt Ayame said that you should more take care of your health"

Follow, Review, Favorite


	4. Chapter 4

"The encounter"

A/N user/kumrie_16/playlist/0DM2MXZXwTDZsJNIvyHpYr if you have a time thanks

"Reina we're here" Azusa said as she parked her car. "Yes"

Reina tears voluntarily fell down. She didn't know why, maybe part of her didn't want to see her because of the unhealed wound that still embarked on her heart. Azusa noticed it, of course, she only looks at Reina all the time, but Reina didn't even notice it. Azusa quickly wiped those tears away.

"Reina san, stop… stop crying… please, yes?" Azusa's tears started to fall while her voice is shaky and cracking.

Reina then hugs her tightly and deepens her head against her chest.

"Azu… Azusa chan… I'm… I'm sorry… I shouldn't… let… let you come here… I know… I know you're suffering because of me… I… I… didn't… deser-"

"Stop! Stop Reina chan! Don't… don't ever say that…" Azusa break the hug and look at her friend then she smiles.

"Don't ever say it again… Reina chan, you have to be strong and face Kumiko and tell to her, yes?" Azusa said in a soft voice. Reina tears falls again.

Azusa leaned forward, and then she hug Reina's and gently closed her eyes.

"I will always be here and protect you, yes?" Azusa said as she pressed her forehead against Reina. Reina nodded. Still close her eyes and gulped.

Azusa then opened her eyes and look into Reina whose eyes were still closed. Reina stopped from crying and she was happy about that.

"No more cry? Yes?" Azusa said.

Reina then hugs her again, but this time tightly.

"Hey, Reina. I can't breathe" Azusa said as she trying to stop her friend from suffocating her by her tight hug.

"I promise. Azusa chan" Reina said. Azusa smiled. Reina pulled away and chuckled a little bit.

"Come on?" Azusa said as she pointed the airport where Kumiko was."

As they enter the entrance, "Kumiko, I'm sure she will be here, that's what is written on her social media. The caption said **"Home sweet, home, I love Japan"**

After searching for more minutes. They bump into someone. A beautiful lady, and foreigner lady, " ** _Mi dispiace, Signora for bump into you"._** _Reina and Azusa lost some word when they suddenly saying some word they don't even understand. "I'm sorry, but we don't understand your language". The girl having expressionless on her face. "I said I'm sorry, ma'am for bump into you" They saw the girl is on the trouble and they decided to help her, even they're also on the hurry. They want to help her. "You look like in the trouble? We can help you, if it's okay with you". The girl still not seems to be okay but she's not a student here and also her mother said she have to be more careful and she also said don't talk to stranger, but she have no choice but to say "Yes, please help me find my friend, the guard and her butler been looking for her, But if you insist to help me. Please, She's tall, pretty, and also she always willing to find something that similar to her dream." After hearing it they go separately so they can see her._

 _After an hour._

 _"Did you see her?" Azusa asked her. But the girl just nod with no._

 _"Where did she go? Did her not here what I said to her earlier that I just buy some food while waiting for our car to arrive, maybe I should search for her". Kumiko searching for Katsumi all over the place and she saw her together with someone she didn't see them before._

 _After a few minutes of walking, Kumiko go to where they go and called her name. "Katsumi, really did I tell you to stay to bench" and just as Kumiko walking and Katsumi run to where she is "Isabella your mean how could you? Suddenly leaving me."_

 _"Azu…sa… chan… It's Kumiko." Reina suddenly cried again, she want to slap the face of Kumiko. And then she hug her. "I miss you, I really do miss you. The other of our friend tell me to move on, but I can't I just can't Kumiko just why… why you suddenly disappeared, why you didn't tell_ _me the reason why we broke up. Just tell me, did I do something wrong to deserved this! Kumiko, you're so mean_ I miss you so much that I can't stand it, you became my everything _" Reina cried until she can't hardly breath, but the tall girl just thought "Why do I feel like I want to hug her, want to say I'm sorry for everything, and heart of mine recognize you, but I still don't know why I feel this way". Kumiko just asking who she, but the girl keep silent for a moment, and she slap Kumiko on her face and leave._

 _Next Morning._

 _"Katsumi chan, why did that girl suddenly slap me on my face". The girl name Katsumi just said "I don't know" saying the word Kumiko keep silent until Katsumi talk again "we have something to do today, since last year we take the exam in this school we have to go." They just silent._

"Katsumi…" Kumiko broke the silence and stopped from walking making the latter stopped at the same time. Kumiko looked back and faced Katsumi.

"Did you answer Alessandro?" Kumiko finished her sentence and smiled at Katsumi. Katsumi looked at the latter with her eyes shocked. She didn't expect that Kumiko's question was all about this?

"Yah, what's with that shock face?" Kumiko shove Katsumi's shoulder and giggled a little bit.

"Wait… Maybe the memory that Kumiko's working now is about our middle school years?" Katsumi thought. Then a sudden tapped on her shoulder made her to come back in her senses.

"Hey?" Kumiko shove Katsumi as she noticed that the latter's mind was focus on something.

"Eh? I've broke up with Him" Katsumi suddenly said out of the blue. Kumiko looked at her with a what-are-you-talking-about- face. Katsumi realized her wrong move and quickly made an alibi.

"Err. I mean yes, we are now… in that kind of relationship." Katsumi smiled awkwardly as she rubbed her head.

"Wow, congrats!" Kumiko said happily as she smiled widely at the latter.

Then they continue their walked. Katsumi stopped; Kumiko noticed it and did the same.

"Katsumi chan"?

"Kumiko... by any chance do you know..." Katsumi stopped; she wanted to find out if Kumiko still remembered the girl she's always saying before her eyes open.

Know Who?

"It seems you didn't know her"? I should more careful for the word I say.

"Come on your being weird here Katsumi, Did I know someone that you guys didn't tell me"? Katsumi been silent and didn't talk anymore.

After a minute of walk they're now on the outside of the gate of the big house where there driver waiting for them. Since it's there first time coming they saw some concert band and watch their performance. "They're a bit out of tone, and they're suck, what about you Isabella chan" Kumiko just stay silent and nodded at the same time to what Katsumi say. Then, maybe we should go to our class Isabella".

A minute pass and they're meet two girl name Hazuki Katou and Midori Kawashima.

"Kumiko and Katsumi, What club you will join"? The short hair girl called Hazuki asked them. And they're just saying that they want to join to concert band. And the girl name Midori just saying that she's also a part of the concert band in her middle schooler day. "Then, maybe I will go and join the three of you since we I'm also curious? And by the way where did you see that thing on your bag? Kumiko" Hazuki asked her about the Tuba chain, and Midori is the one answering her that it's a mascot that famous around in this area. "Katsumi and I didn't know about it, my sister just gave this to us, and apologies for not getting a euphonium mascot for me." Katsumi, Kumiko and Midori where talking about how Midori loves the mascot and where her sister buy it. "By the way, Katsumi and Kumiko your Nihongo language is a bit weird and I'm also a bit curious about that ring that have a Bead-set diamonds surround a striking heart-shaped diamond in this unusual platinum-set design. And the teacher seems don't care but our own classmate been looking for that ring, so are you two are lovers" Hazuki asked, and the two just laugh about it and they Kumiko just said "We're not, the one who gave this ring is my longtime boyfriend and now my fiancé he will be coming here after he's done his work in there, this ring is impossible about being a lover of Katsumi, so were not lover Hazuki". Kumiko protest to Hazuki and pouting while walking, and the three just laugh.

After a minute

"Excuse us, we're here to watch the rehearsal is your band still on rehearsing? Katsumi asked the tall and beautiful girl wearing a glass even the other band just mesmerize the beauty of Katsumi, and they didn't say anything at all. "You sure popular Katsumi chan." Kumiko, tease Katsumi, and the other concert band just practicing there score, when they done rehearsal the door suddenly open and the girl that have straight and purple eyes just saying she wants to join the club and the glass girl bring the registration form. "Isabella, that girl, she's the one slap you after crying, she doesn't bring the other girl from before." Kumiko wants to ask the girl, why she slap her after she cried and hug her. But before she ever say the word Hazuki just saying she also want to join the club. "Senpai We also want to join the concert band can we give us the registration form and by the way my name is Hazuki Katou, this girl beside me is Kawashima Midori and the girl two beautiful girl over there was Katsumi Costa and Kumiko Oumae and Katsumi called Kumiko Isabella". Before they could answer girl turn her side and saw who the other same year as her and the face of the girl she slap and the girl thought "Why she's also here did she think I'm crazy to slap her face, and Kumiko didn't even recognize me, but Azusa told me that she's also going to study here, But I'm here because Taki sensei saying it's better if I will enroll in this school. My parent also saying those word" Reina thought about and when she about to handle her registration the girl name Hazuki tell to the other senpai that will shock the face of the poker face of Reina and also the other band "By the way senpai, since you've been looking for Kumiko. Don't try to steal the girl away from her fiancé because Kumiko is engaged with his longtime boyfriend and now her fiancé". Hazuki explain to them and the boy that have a light brown greenish hair and lime-green eyes look sad because his childhood friend is now engaged. "Katsumi we have to go now were done here and Miss I don't know exactly who you are, but is it bad slapping someone you just meet and also thank you for acquainting Katsumi yesterday at the airport but Miss I don't know why you know me but I'm sure yesterday was our first meet or maybe you just saw the girl broke that heart of yours, Where done here senpai Katsumi let's go". After they exist the girl called her name and another slap in her face. "REALLY YOU!? YOU REALLY DIDN'T KNOW WHO I AM!? I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPEN TO THAT BRAIN OF YOURS AFTER YOU BROKE ME WITH INVALID REASON FOR PETE SAKE KUMIKO!? RIGHT NOW I WANT TO PUNCH THAT FACE OF YOURS AND NOW YOUR SAYING YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHO I AM? THEN I WILL SAY IT LOUD AND CLEAR THAT I'M THE GIRL YOU BROKE 3 YEARS AGO. AND REMEMBER MY NAME KOUSAKA REINA WILL HAUNT YOU AND YOU WILL FALL IN LOVE WITH ME AGAIN". Reina walk away after saying those word and now Kumiko mesmerize at the same time she giggle.

"Hello, Azusa chan, what should I do Kumiko is now engaged do I really have a courage what I said to her" Reina talking to Azusa on the phone and the other girl on the phone just saying good luck to her. After taking to her on the phone. "Maybe Kumiko just think I'm crazy girl or even worse I know she's the one who broke my heart but just why? Why she doesn't remembering my name seeing her face she's a bit confuse I cried for her this past 3 years and she doesn't know who I am really.

Lonely

I'm sorry, it's my fault  
Thank you, it's all thanks to you  
These were words you said out of habit  
Even though I knew you were struggling too  
You probably think I'm a fool

If I say that things are hard with a crying face  
will it really get better?  
If I cry and say it hurts, who will have a harder time?  
Everyone will be fine

Maybe we trapped each other  
Inside our own misunderstandings  
No, you don't understand me  
whenever I see your worried eyes

Baby I'm so Lonely so Lonely  
I feel like I'm alone  
When I see you so tired  
I worry that I'm baggage to you  
That I'm too much

Baby I'm so Lonely so Lonely  
I feel like I'm alone  
I don't want to make it obvious to you  
I'm used to just holding it in  
Understand me

We're together but we're not walking together  
Loneliness and misery, the difference is only one memory  
but why do you keep trying to write it as something else?

Baby I'm so Lonely so Lonely  
I feel like I'm alone  
I don't want to make it obvious to you  
I'm used to just holding it in  
Understand me

Leave me alone

Baby I'm so lonely so Lonely  
I feel like I'm alone

Baby I'm so lonely so Lonely  
I feel like I'm alone  
Still, I don't wanna hide it from you  
But I'm used to just holding it in  
Understand me

Follow, Favorite, and Review… I appreciate if you guys give me a feedback.


	5. Chapter 5

Special Chapter 4.1

When Kumiko lost her memory

That evening when Kumiko at her room calling someone at the phone " Hello, Hanabi san I would like to get the flowers and Chocolate that I give it to you today are you your shop still open". Asked Kumiko at the phone call the Lady at the phone said "Yes, where still open at this hour Oumae san".

Kumiko get the flowers and chocolate at the shop. "Miss Kumiko where are we going, you look happy when you get the flowers and chocolate are you giving that to Miss Reina?" Ask the butler Kumiko keep smiling while saying "Yes, I really do love her. I would like to surprise her today".

While driving at their destination, Kumiko keep thinking all good memories and their fought all the time. It's a simple fight but they always conceal it, knowing how much they love each other. Kumiko didn't bring the flowers and chocolate just to surprise her. Kumiko always want to asked her for dinner but Reina keep refusing her saying she have something to do, Kumiko reminiscing that day when she asked Reina out for the date " Reina, I have a been reserving this restaurant for a long while so while you would you like having a dinner to me for today"? The tall latter just keep asking her lover for dinner and the short latter girl just saying "I'm sorry, I really do have urgent things to do today. And this day is the special day for celebrating it, and also someone special will be coming this day. I'm sorry Kumiko, promise tomorrow I will be with you". The short latter girl keeps her head low an apologies manner for the tall taller girl beside her.

That was the day Kumiko been upset for whole week; they keep their distance at that day, and the short latter girl keep going to the Oumae resident just to give a flower to the tall latter girl. And their always concealed it.

The good memories they shared at the Mt. Daichi. And become they special place.

But at that evening when they're at the Mt. Daichi, Kumiko asked Reina why she wants to become special but the short latter girl by her side did not answer. The two of them keep quiet and never saying anything until Kumiko broke the silent. "I should better go, it's getting late now, I'm sure they looking at me now. See you tomorrow, Reina". The tall latter wants to kiss her but she didn't do it. The awkwardness the both keep going until they're separating their ways.

"Miss Kumiko where here at Miss Reina house". Kumiko is now at the front of her lover's house, and Kumiko saying to her driver that she will going to her usual route after she will give the flowers and chocolate. "After this I will go the station so just wait me in there, Please don't tell them that you wait me at the train station, yes". The driver just nod.

"Maybe I will surprise her do I have to call her? Or do I have to just ring the bell… Someone is coming out. She saw Reina hold onto man's hand tightly, and the latter doing the same back, Kumiko's heart was practically ripped out.

After Kumiko saw it the duo continued to hold hands tightly, never once letting go. Kumiko can't help but to let go the flowers and chocolate she's holding on from the moment she realize she's not on the front door of her lover's house. "Miss Kumiko you okay? Why are you crying? Is the chocolate and the flowers? I mean where's the chocolate and flowers? Did you give it to her? Miss Kumiko"? Kumiko keep crying and never say anything until they're arriving at the Oumae resident. "Kumiko, were did you go at this hours, you will have a lesson for today so come to music room. Kumiko are you listening? Oh my! What happen to you why are you crying? Don't tell me it's about Reina chan again". Asked her mother but Kumiko just did not say anything except for just saying no for her mother, because Kumiko know that her parents don't want to see her like she is before.

Later that night Kumiko keep thinking about breaking up with Reina is the best than to accept the reality that she's more than happy to see the man who she always keep secret to Kumiko."This should be enough Kumiko, She keep hiding this from you. I should breaking up with you.

Next day

"I'm sorry but can you give me a ride to train station today". Kumiko ask "Okay" Kumiko holding the infinity necklace that they buy together.

Hours Past

"Kumiko, I have to tell you something. Are you free today? Uhmm maybe after practice your free right"? Sofia ask "I'm sorry but I have to do something, It's very important" Kumiko just keep ignore her classmate for something urgent because Kumiko's been looking for the short girl.

When she about to go the practice hall she notice that her cell phone keep ringing. "Hello, one chan what is it?" Kumiko ask "Did you drink your medicine today, you didn't right? Kumiko, mother says you're not feeling well, are you by a chance, something happen to you and Azusa chan". Mamiko ask "I'm fine one chan, and I already take my medicine before I came to school so don't worry".

Kumiko lied to her sister. The truth she didn't take her medicine because of having a headache, because she's been crying the whole night.

After a minute

She spotted Reina at the corner. "Reina, Can we talk" Kumiko ask

"Sure what is it? Kumiko" Reina ask. Reina and Kumiko keep silent until Kumiko breaking the silent between the both of them. "I have to tell you something, but not in here, Uhmm…. Can we seat their"

Kumiko thought. _**"This is for the best for the both of us, you found someone that will make you smile, holding your hand, and make you laugh he seems she know you more than I could know you".**_

"Let's break up Reina". Kumiko said in front of the trumpeter girl. The latter's eyes widened, resulting her from stopping her for playing her trumpet. First of all she was kind of shocked to hear those words from her lover. At the same time Kumiko thought. **"** _ **Why she look shocked when I told her. Asked I thought you really find someone who willing to love you more than I am, please don't make it hard for me. I made up my mind, its better this way. So just don't look at me like that as if you're being shocked about what I say to you. Don't look at me with those eyes. You keep ignore everything when I asked you, then why? You still look at me like you didn't know the reason. It's better if I keep my head low".**_

After a moment of silent Reina finally say some word. "Is that a parody?" Reina said and giggled. Kumiko didn't respond and she just gritted her teeth and keeps her head bowed. Reina notice it.

"Kumiko, are you okay?" Reina asked her lover. At the same time Kumiko thought _**"Don't treat me as if your concern you should be happy because I letting you go now. I saw her hand that was about to reach me but I quickly moved my head away".**_ Of course Reina was shocked on the behavior of her lover coz she was acting so strange.

"OUMAE KUMIKO! What's wrong with you? Reina lessen her patience and she shouted at her lover but still her lover remained her head bowed and kept remaining silent. and Kumiko _**thought "What's wrong with me, it's just you kept it a secret about the man holding your hand, laughing with you and you smiling like crazy in front of her, and it hurts me that you keep remain silent and keep a secret about our relationship to your parents, Now I know the answer because you want to keep seeing that guy that always visiting you and even give you a flowers, Do you think I didn't know that off course I was curious why my lover keep it a secret about our relationship and every time I go to your house you keep saying to your parents that I was your best friend really?"**_

But Kumiko also knew it that her lover was serious now and angry too. Called her in her full name which was the only sign of it, When Reina is about to say sorry. Kumiko place forward the infinity necklace that they bought when they had on their first date. Kumiko thought "This for the best I'm sure you will be happy to him, Reina".

Kumiko, what are you doing? Reina eyes widened again

"I'm serious Reina… Let's break up" Kumiko said sincerely. She looked up and faced her lover into her eyes showing how willing she wanted it.

"Kumiko, you're really not joking?" Reina voice became shaky. Kumiko who was looking at her lover eye to eye nodded seriously, on Kumiko's side. Hearing that shaky voice form her lover made her heart ached. Kumiko thought " _ **I don't know why you keep it hard for me to let you go, but I should have to do this you finally found someone who will love you and saying to your parents about him and you also seems so close to him so please stop those pleading eyes of yours Reina".**_

Bbbb…but….wwww….why? Reina's tears were brimming. Kumiko heart was aching why? Because she could felt Reina's heart also was aching, so badly. She didn't want to hurt her lover but she must. She must do it.

"Was it because last evening, Kumiko?" Kumiko bowed her head and didn't respond she keep remaining silent. Kumiko couldn't hold it any more; she was going to burst out now if this will continue, if she kept hearing those pleading words from her now ex -lover. Kumiko gritted her teeth and clenched her fist into a ball. Kumiko quickly stood up and leave Reina alone on the practicing hall.

Kumiko keep running until she's on her way, and stop at the near shop to buy something to drink. When she about to run at the convenient store, when suddenly there's a fast car coming her way. Kumiko shocked and couldn't move any inch and her body frozen and then BAM! Kumiko is now on the road with blood on her head. The thing she remembers after she passes away was the name of her ex- lover Reina…

Days, month, years past

Kumiko wake up. And doesn't remember anything about the past and about Reina Kousaka exist on her life.

"What happen why she doesn't remember anything"? Kumiko's father's asking. "

"I regret to inform you that…. Miss… Ku...Kumiko… is suffering." The doctor said and Mr. Oumae just asking about suffering. "Kumiko has Anterograde amnesia" the doctor said as she looks awfully at her patient who is still looking at them at the bed

"Anterograde amnesia? But how?" Mr. Oumae said as she looked curiously at the doctor.

"It's a type of amnesia, which people who suffered on it can't remember those present, in short they can't remember those newly created memories, they easily forgot what happened to them in the present, that's why Kumiko also forgot what happened to them in the present, that's why Kumiko forgot her she forgot she run away and found her body at the Mt. Daichi". The doctor said.

Little did they know that the doctor also hiding something to them, about Kumiko called to her when the accident happens that she broke up with her lover? Doctor Yamamoto the personal doctor of Kumiko in Japan thought _**"Why she suddenly forgot about the break up, on the day that she broke up with Kousaka san. And when she wakes up, why Kumiko tried to commit… suicide, I still don't know why she does it. And about her injury at her arms it seems she have to go to abroad to taking a checkups it's a rare that she's still alive after what happen at the operating room. Having a twice cardiac arrest and still alive sure it's called a miracle".**_

Days and Weeks pass….

Kumiko remaining at the hospital that owns her parents… that her recovered is quickly, and also the doctor saying its better if she will go to abroad for another checkups for her operation for her arms because of the impact. So she has to go her personal doctor abroad.

" **Wherever it is"**

To what point is this dream?

Was I really happy?

As I place the memories of endlessly searching for you behind

Goodbye

As I get one step farther

I can see your love even clearer

How much do I have to hold you in my heart in pain?

For me too forget?

Don't worry about me anymore

Please let go of my hand

If this is the way that's best for you

Wherever it is, I'm alright

Even if I go far away, don't cry so sadly

Promise me that you'll remember me

Only with dazzling memories

I'll miss you so much

Even if I can't hold you again

Each familiar step I hear

I'll follow and protect you

Don't worry about me anymore

Please let go of my hand

If this is the way that's best for you

Wherever it is, I'm alright

Even if I go far away, don't cry so sadly

Promise me that you'll remember me

Only with dazzling memories

In this life of crying and laughing with you

There is no such thing as regret

Because my love will forever breathe in your heart

I love you so much I am blinded

To me, my whole world was you

Please be happy, even if the cruel fate is painful

So as I leave, I can smile

1 year later

Kumiko still study abroad for her middle school that she didn't finish at Japan.

"Isabella, can we go shopping for the new article and also we have a competition what instrument you're going to used for today. Maybe uhmm… you should use piano for my recommendation. Please" Katsumi keep bugging her for joining the classical musical, Kumiko keep refusing her but at the end she will always saying Yes to her.

"Wait a second Katsumi there's something on the bulletin board" Kumiko said before they go to their respective classroom. "I want to join Katsumi, please let me join this competition since after this will be summer, and I after this competition we can go to take an exam for the school in Japan like you always talking about. Yes… Please…" Kumiko ask "Fine, then before that you promise me for this coming festival for piano competition right?" And Kumiko just nod her for respond.

"Katsumi-chan, let's go" Kumiko called her childhood friend with confuse look on her face when about to grab her hand she saw something that taller latter will always dream to go and challenge herself. "Why don't you go to the faculty and register yourself for the dance competition Katsumi – chan since it's a once in a life time opportunity, I will ask Uncle and Aunt about it. "Eh… Its okay, you don't have to do it. Isabella" Katsumi said. "May 4-7" Kumiko said. And the latter girl beside her looks she wants it to and Kumiko grab her into faculty room to ask the teacher about it. "Isabella is the same date of your competition I can't go, because I can't accept the opportunity to see you perform at the live stage, so I can't go." Kumiko just said to her childhood friend that they have to win the price as a promise.

Katsumi just nod for agreement for the competition.

Months later

At the completion where she first meet different person Kumiko and Katsumi win. And their school congratulates them together with their band mate at the concert band.

I don't own the character of sound of euphonium

Follow, Favorite and Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Special Chapter 4.2

When she meet his fiancé

"I was at the party that occasionally attending my parents, I first came here when I was still a kid and meet the person on my life, but she came back to Japan before I can know her name? The first time I saw you I know that you're the one, you're the one that been whispering this heart of mind, I hope someday we meet again how are you right now, my angel, my sunshine, my pouring stars that fall from heaven just to meet you".

"Later that evening I asked my mother about the kids that her business partner came together with his family. And when I heard your name, what a beautiful name that fits to the beautiful person like you. Isabella Oumae, Isabella, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl". Antonio always thinking the name of the girl she meet at the party and couldn't sleep while looking for the picture that her mother gave it to her when she print the photo they took an hour ago at the party.

Months later

"I am now at the balcony I tried wrote your name so many time. First I wrote your name on the piece of paper, but the wind came and took it away. Second I wrote Isabella on the sand, but the sea washed it away. So now I have to crave your name in my heart, and baby here it shall forever stay".

Antonio is now at the hospital, where he hospitalize a days before they're upcoming competition at the boys school for concert band. When someone asking where Isabella Kumiko room off course she of course he said he didn't know the name of Isabella Kumiko room is. Antonio asks the girl that asking that she has to go the reception area for it. "If you don't mind we can go to the reception for the name of the patient name. Antonio and the beautiful girl go to the reception area and when he saying the name of the girls she will visit today, the nurse asking the name of the patient name and the girl just tell her full name. "Isabella Oumae, that's the name of the patient". Antonio couldn't believe that the girl that he's been searching for the whole months is on this hospital, heating the name of he's first love and hearing that she's on the VIP room. He just said to the beautiful girl beside her. "I can escort you in their?"

Antonio and Katsumi came at the VIP room where Kumiko, where she saw the girl is on the deep sleep and Antonio couldn't help but to say a word that been on he's mind One day, you came to me like a dream. You shock up my heart. I knew that it was a destiny. That we meet again for an expected day I hope those beautiful eyes of your will open so I can see it. "Hey! You are you out of your mind whispering indecent towards to my childhood friend". I heard what the beautiful girl beside me and just answering that she was the most beautiful girl that I have been waiting for. "I know that she's beautiful but saying those word is she knows you? Are you both know each other, the only know that she's been closing for was her childhood friend in Japan. It's my first time seeing you. Ah! Wait a minute I didn't even know your name?" I'm sorry for being rude Miss for the late introducing my name. Antonio De Luca I am a student at scuala media stalete basilio sisti and you are? "Katsumi Costa and also a student, us Isabella" so you're half. "So what, if I'm half, look is it better if you go back to your room, because you're waking up the patient here" Your beautiful, but your also not good talking specially for me, no wait maybe since kindergarten…. Don't tell me you're a student at all girls' school. "Who are you? What are you doing here at my room? Katsumi, did you know him?" I'm sorry for being rude here miss beautiful, I'd rather be die in front of you and go to where my grandpa, but I can't do it because I saw a beautiful angel in front of me, if I'm not mistaken are you perhaps Isabella Oumae? "Are you a pervert or a kidnapper, just how do you know my name? Speak or I will called the guard"

For the first time I laid my eyes own you I fell in love you're the first one I truly enjoyed seeing you.

I saw you standing alone at the middle of the party when we still a kid. I didn't know you before and even asking my mother for your name. She said to me that you're a younger daughter of Mr. Kentaro Oumae, maybe perhaps you forgot about me. Antonio De Luca my mother is a business partner of your father Mr. Kentaro Oumae. "An...to…nio… De Lu…ca… Antonio De Luca, what are you talking about? I've never seen or know about you? Can you please get out of my side or I will call all the nurse and doctors here at our hospital to put you into jail? Now get out!" Wait please don't called the police or anyone I'm just here because I'm curious about your condition. And before I leave can you give me a moment, I been thinking about this poem that I wrote since the day that I first meet you, if you don't mind could you just at least read it. And I really do love me because you're my first and truly love Miss Kumiko Oumae. I LOVE YOU, DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT THIS HEART OF MIND ONLY BELONGS TO YOU I LOVE YOU PLEASE BE MY WIFE, AHH…. I MEAN PLEASE BE MY GIRLFRIEND! KUMIKO OUMAE!? TI AMO, MIO AMORE! "PLEASE! GET OUT DON'T COME BACK EVER AGAIN. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ANTONIO DE LUCA?" Just read this I don't promise I will come back, I will always going to visit you even I discharge here at the hospital, I will visit you. "Give me the letter you're talking about, and if this full of hate against me I will curse you!

I came outside and I heard she's reading it even her voice is a wonderful, "Are you Mister De Luca?" Mister Oumae it's been a long time, Mister Oumae I will said to you and I will not going to repeat the word I will say. "Sure, what is it? Mister De Luca?" I want to marry your Isabella, I really do love her I swear, the first time you let your family go the party when I was I kid I saw her, I saw the most beautiful girl on, and I promise not to let go of her so let me marry your daughter. "yyyyy…. You mmmm….. Must Bbbb… be joking right? She's still young, your both still young" dear, who's that handsome guy did he know about our daughter." Mrs. Oumae, I would like to marry your daughter, Isabella Oumae?

Silent….

Silent…

I'm about to say what I tell to Mr. Oumae, when the three of us listening to the person who's reading my poem...

"A beautiful day with my love"…..

When the sun rise in the morning

Then you shine like a brighten young lady

When the moon set in the evening

The you're the look like a beautiful I mean the most beautiful lady

When I go to bed in the night

Then you're the stars twinkling every night

When the cool breeze touches me

Then I take care of you.

So you can catch a cold, and hug you so you will feel even warmer

When you are under my arms

Then I tell you how much I love you as much as I can still breathe.

I will tell you, hundreds of time.

When I say my night prayers

Then I thank God for giving you to me.

When I close my eyes to sleep

Then you rest your head on my chest

And listen to my heart beat says you are mine. And mine alone.

That day when I first saw you

I knew that your person I've been waiting for.

I even ask my mother your name.

I still treasure the photo of you when you and your family having a party on our resident

I gave this poem to you because you're my one and truly love.

I, Antonio De Luca, Promise you that I will never ever makes you cried or make you sad.

Because Isabella Oumae, I really do love you.

 **P.S**

 **Antonio De Luca**

 **Promise to protect and loves you till died to us part.**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Isabella, that was my first time it's loud and clear he really loves you, maybe that's what you can always called a love's struck, or maybe and wait there's a something own the envelope. And it's mp3 player,"

Open it, I really do miss listening to mp3 player, come on.

What was that Mister De Luca, you really do love our child, Mamiko stop laughing this is serious, "I'm sorry father it was my first time hearing Kumiko and Katsumi laugh till there stomach ache. And it seems they're quite for now, so please move Mister Lover boy" Mamiko stop saying to our guess, He really does like your sister" No, I don't like her… "What did you say, I didn't know I believe in you for the second you confess your love to our younger daughter, but I was wrong". I'm still not done Mr. and Mrs. Oumae. I don't like her, because I love her. "Are you really saying that for pity, you saw her right, she's been escaping the hospital for more than a month now? And every time she's coming back she always saying she doesn't even know why she keeps running away, and to even worse. We saw her trying to killed herself, so if you just pity my sister situation, even my parents will hate me. I will not letting you marry my sister or even courting her. "I didn't know what you're talking about Miss Mamiko Oumae, by any chance why did she do that, why she always run away from the hospital. "Katsumi, told us that she keep repeating, she always tell to only Katsumi. She said she's always dreaming the person, a sad person. So move aside, I want to know why they're been quite for a while.

You both quite today, and who owned that mp3 player? Mamiko asked them both and they're just showing the playlist.

Frederic Chopin Nocturne Op. 9

Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart Piano Sonata No.3 Third Movement K.281

Fritz Kreisler Love's Joy

Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart Piano Sonata No. 11 Third Movement K.330

Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart Piano Sonata No. 18 Third Movement K.576

This must be a destiny, my beloved little sister. You see this guy searching for you over a year and months later you see each other. Why don't give a chance to this guy the owner of this mp3 player.

The owner of this mp3 player just confess his feelings to Isabella right from the first she laid an eye of him. After what Katsumi tell to her about Antonio De Luca, she seats on the bed beside her little sister. And just keep avoiding the topic as soon as possible. "Antonio De Luca, Mr. Lover boy you really get already the heart of my sister."

Two years later

"Isabella, you have a video call "Kumiko and Katsumi are now in Japan for their exam for Kitauji high school. And keep bugging them both to enter this school, because of Katsumi and Kumiko's mother are the same school even his father, and her sister Mamiko are also a student in this school, that's why they both decided to come and take an exam to this school. "Hello, if it's not Mr. Classical boy/ A Lover boy. So what can I do to you Mister De Luca? And why you still not here. If you're not still coming this way I will break up with you, and find some cute and handsome guy over here. "Well you're not because I'm already at the gate. So please help me I can't go to the gate of the school, because your boyfriend had been asking here about information about my height, blood type, and so much more. What do you mean? Then you must be enjoying yourself? "I swear I'm not, sorry miss but I already have a most beautiful girl.

The test sure is not easy; because of kanji I'm not good at how to write it.

Months pass

"Isabella, I know this place is not romantic enough and where now high school this coming year." Antonio kneel his knee while saying another poem to his girlfriend

Since were now one year

The day I meet you

"When I met you I found out what true love was

Still today it amazes me what it really does.

I've always been in love with you even when we we're apart

From the moment I saw you I knew you'd always have my heart

I knew with all that I am one day you'd be my wife

And when that day comes I had a meaning to my life.

We've been through so much and it hasn't even been a year

Our love keeps growing stronger and stronger I think that's pretty clear.

Thank you Isabella, for loving me and sticking by my side

When I think of you, Isabella, I'm so happy that you accept me to become your boyfriend and I am filled with so much pride, knowing that you felt the same way. I love you, my angel, my sunshine, I love you so much. You mean so much to me. You are the most beautiful girl.

Please accept this ring, and be my wife when the time has come. I love you"

Kumiko hesitate at that time just why she keep thinking that it happen before.

"Isabella, even if you forgot about it, I will always saying how much I love you and how much you mean to me".

Yes, I will marry you when the time has come. " Kumiko thought, Just when he said it, why my heart is fluttering while hearing those word It's like a beautiful melody, but much more different than I heard about the person in my dream.

I'm just crying

I rub my trembling hands

I bite my dry lips

But the tears that burst keep seeping out

So all day, I kept crying

I kept whispering out your name

But there was no answer

My hands reach out to you but it's only an empty seat

I help onto my aching heart and cried and cried

But I don't have the confidence to melt you down

"I am such a fool that I didn't know how much time you're not attending school. Just where are you?"

My heart aches

I am crying again

As I hope my torn heart alone

My heart aches

I am crying even more

My silent pain grows even bigger

Without a word, I cried

"Just where are you Kumiko, why you didn't even answering my phone call I even go to all our favorite place and I even go to where we do our first time. I came to our school knowing that you're not there anymore, are you really going to ignore me!"

I keep whispering out your name

But there was no answer

My hands reach out to you but it's only an empty seat

I held onto my aching heart and cried and cried

In my tears, you have bloomed again

"When Taki sensei saying that she saw someone at the front house at that evening, and I even thought that His the one who bring the flowers and chocolate when he came back at the house I was happy that I couldn't die, at the same time, I am disappointed with myself, when I saw what's the letter and I know that it was your hand writing. I'm sorry, Kumiko. But I still don't know the reason why you broke up with me…"

I love you

Why aren't you answering?

I call out to you thousands of times alone

I love you

Why aren't you answering?

My silent cries are getting louder

Without a word, my heart has cried

I came to realize that I was at my special and my favorite place our favorite place, Mt. Daichi.

Two special chapters have come to the end.

Follow, Favorite and Review.

It will be hard for me to update again, because of the stress, I family problem.

So keep reviewing and let me know if you enjoying the special chapter or not,

I will be happy if it's a good review,


	7. Chapter 7

**Visiting the Hospital**

A/N I don't owned the character of Sound Euphonium/ Hibike! Euphonium Sorry for the late update this will not going to be a short story for now. I'll do some special chapter after the main chapter, so I hope you guys read my story. And also sorry if this story have a twist one.

Reina, still thinking about what she said this past week "I never thought Azusa chan will go to the other school. What should I do for now." She always thinking until the door of her room open there was a middle age women standing at the door. "Reina dear, why you still at your room I called you so many times. Are you perhaps not feeling well?" Mrs. Kousaka asking her daughter if she's sick and the short girl just say "I'm fine, Mother." Mrs. Kousaka then saying someone is now at our front house one of them is Oumae san. Oh and by the way I didn't see her when you graduate to your middle school. Is everything's alright, you know yo—"before Mrs. Kousaka finish her word, Reina just go straight go to bathroom and saying to her mother to let there "come in." Mrs. Kousaka just laugh to her daughter, and thought while she come downstairs' **"** _ **It's been a year since I saw that face my daughter show today, a happy face that she didn't show it before, even before Azusa san visiting her every day. This must be because now that her long time best friend is now visiting her again, just what on earth happened to Oumae san. What really happen to them?"**_

 **A minute later**

 **At the gate of Kousaka Resident**

There was a three people standing at and the other is ringing the door bell "Why you want to know the house of Kousaka – san house Katsumi, Kumiko." Hazuki and Midori asked there two friend about the house. This is what happened a few hours ago

 **Flashback**

At the train station where there the bodyguard of the Kumiko and Katsumi waiting for the two people. "Miss Kumiko, Miss Katsumi, is it okay to stay here; maybe you should stay at the bench over there, the people staring the two off you." Mister Haruto asks the two beautiful ladies.

After a minute of waiting there see the two girl now standing in front of them. The two girl asking the two why they're calling the two of them this early this morning. "Katsumi, Kumiko you know it's still early at this time what do you guy's wants to asked."Hazuki asks the two young teens. Katsumi answer Hazuki "I want to know the house of this Kousaka Reina do you guys know where her house is?" at first they're confuse why she wants to know the house of Kousaka san. And they're just nod for the answering that the teen asked.

"So this is the house of Kousaka Reina." Katsumi just mesmerized just how simple there house is not as simple though the house is bungalow and have a second floor. "Katsumi, by the way why are we here is there something you want to asked too Kousaka san?" Midori ask the young teen Katsumi just nod.

And now the four teens are still at the gate of Kousaka Reina house until the door open and they saw the middle age women wearing a casual dress and greeting them with a smile.

Kumiko thought of the women smiling to them " _ **she looks alike of her a pretty women just like Kousaka san, just why do my heart and why does my whole body wants to hug the women in front of me, perhaps she's her mother, just why, why do I feel this way. Why do I feel anxious in front of these women? Why on earth happened to me."**_ until Kumiko thought been cut off when she hear the voice "It's been a long time Oumae san just where have you been this pass years and I didn't see you at the graduation either." Mrs. Kousaka asked before Mrs. Kousaka ask more the young teen that they been waiting to come out. "Mother, we have to go now. I promise that I will tell you when I go back. Yes? I'm off" Reina said to her mother that have a confuse look on her face, and just waving and said "Take care"

So we are

I can't believe it

On the sunny day, I'm walking with you

My lonely yesterday seems far away like a dream

Hug me so I can't fall asleep again

Do you know? I can breathe again

I am smiling gain, thank you so much

My heart is only calling out you

Like a beautiful story of falling in love with a sweet kiss

Promise me forever

Do you know how I feel?

I only love you

Even if loving you hurts me

I'm afraid, if only you're with me.

Let's never change

Until the day I close my eyes next to you

What do I do? Now even when I close my eyes

I can see your face, I can't do anything

Am I allowed to be this happy?

It's all because of you; tell me this isn't a dream

I will believe in you

I love you

"What brings you guys to go to our house?" Reina asked

"Uhmm….. I'm just asking them about where you live, oh did we perhaps don't want us." Katsumi said.

The two never said anything until Kumiko asking her about her mother. "Just what on earth did your mother said something that to me. Did we meet before Kousaka san? Do we know each other, or perhaps did I do something wrong to you that I didn't sorry. Or maybe my mother told you something before we go abroad." The pair of blue eyes shocked while Kumiko saying that to her while Kumiko also look on her in the eyes now the two is now having an eye to eye contact.

"Isabella, your close to each other, you should know your limit Isabella, you also making a confuse look to Katou san and Midori san, I know your also confuse why her mother saying those word to you, so please calm down." Katsumi said

"But Katsumi chan I'm a bit confuse just what on earth her mother knows me and saying those words to me, Can someone tell me already, my mind is full of question and my heart is also a bit confuse just why on earth is happening to me. When I first see you at the airport my heart seems to recognize you and my whole body wants to return your hug, and the few days ago when she said her declaration of her confess to how I will fall in love to her again. Why I didn't feel angry instead. I was a bit happy why do I feel about it and right know seeing her eye to eye makes my heart race so bad. Do I really have a memory loss or what?! Please tell me Katsumi. Please Kousaka san Tell me to why does your mother tell me about those word." Kumiko said that her mind and her heart don't know what to do.

But the tall latter girl beside her just keep silent and for some reason the tall teen just scream saying the word even the three couldn't believe what they hear about what she said especially Reina.

"Please don't ask anything anymore about your situation. And please remember to visiting it no matter what it cost, just visiting her is not a problem at all right, Isabella Oumae." Katsumi said

"I know I remember all that this is not mine that I just borrowing this to my twin sister and even using her name. But thinking the cost is this what it happening when playing this all over again so I truly sorry for the cause so please use my name Isabella for now own, If you are looking for her and saying my twin sister then, I'm so sorry, because lying to you is something that my sister couldn't do I was at the hospital at that time since I'm the most sick to the three of us Onee – chan always taking care of Kumiko. So if you want to know she is you can go and visit her, But I'm warning you just like I said I was just acting just like Kumiko always do, but this heart of that it's been planted here on my chest is the heart of Kumiko." Isabella said to the three that now even more shocked than before.

"What do you mean about the warning thing Ku- I mean Isabella san then where is she now I really want to see her I don't care if she doesn't know me at all? More importantly I really do love to see her face more and more knowing that the person I declared is not the real Kumiko so please I really do love to know where she is." Reina begging to Isabella but the latter tall teen just keep silent and for some reason she's also happy to know that her sister will be happy to see Kousaka – san but knowing that her sister at that time when she's at the house taking her home study. She saw her sister at that time and also when she's at the hospital having memory loss. At the same time she already said beforehand that she will do her heart transplant to her so that she can also go outside and having a lot of friend.

"You can visit her, don't worry Katsumi and I will be your guard this time, but before that just remember that she's still remember that thing about her elementary days when we still studying aboard so don't push yourself if you see her so don't tell her about anything related to you and your relationship to her so she can escape and run away." Isabella said

"Just what on earth happen to her, why she will escape and run away?" Hazuki said

Why she has to run away and escape what happen to your twin sister Kumiko, did something happen that when she's having memory loss? Katsumi, Isabella?" this time Midori ask both of them.

Next day

Talk Love?

Without a word

Feelings keep growing

This can't go on like this

How did I become this way?

How did I fall for you this much?

I don't even know

Why are you lingering around me?

Whatever you do, I notice

Whatever I do, I'm curious about you

Why are you lingering around me?

What should I do?

I keep thinking of you

Tell her! What're you doing? Tell her! What're you doing?

Like a fool

Don't make me look somewhere else

I want to tell you

You're the one in my heart

You are my only one

Being too in love

Makes one cry

I didn't understand that before

But the moment I saw you

Tears welled up in my eyes

I think its love

Why are you lingering around me?

Whatever you do, I notice

Whatever I do, I'm curious about you

I only think of you

Like this

I want to kiss you

Tell her! What're you doing? Tell her! What're you doing?

Like a fool

Don't make me look somewhere else

I want to tell you

You're the one in my heart

You are my only one

Even if I'm so clumsy

I want to stay by your side

Is it love? It has to be love

I want to be your woman

Tell her! What're you doing? Tell her! What're you doing?

I believe that the person who came to me is you

Tell her! What're you doing? Tell her! What're you doing?

You're the one in my heart

You are my only one

Reina is now holding her phone waiting for the text of Azusa and next thing they know she's always been asking about Azusa driving her to the place where Isabella said the address.

A few minutes later

Reina still waiting for Azusa but no reply at all so she just go the train station by herself and she saw there was Hazuki and Midori. "What are you guys doing here?" Reina asked the two and they're just say they also wants to see Kumiko, since the two of them know wants to know what she looks like is it the same attitude as her sister Isabella or they're not the same. "We also want to know what she looks like, if she matures than her sister Isabella or not…

 _ **Magic Wand**_

 _ **By: Joanna Fuchs**_

 _ **I wish I had a magic wand**_

 _ **To make it go away;**_

 _ **I'd wave my scepter over you**_

 _ **Until you were okay.**_

 _ **I'd think good thought; I'd send you love;**_

 _ **I'd transmit healing vibes;**_

 _ **My wand and I would surely beat**_

 _ **Whatever the doctor prescribes.**_

 _ **But there is no magic scepter, so I cannot cast a spell;**_

 _ **Just know you're often in my thoughts,**_

 _ **And I hope you'll soon be well!**_

Somewhere at the ICU room there was a teens sitting on her usual sit and talking with the other teen lying on the hospital cot/hospital bed. The girl at the hospital bed is on her sixteen years old, a pretty teen wearing a hospital gown. Where you can see some of the equipment using for the comatose patient, the patient name Kumiko Oumae had been at their Family hospital. After the surgery to her sister Isabella she's been okay using the other heart of the patient that die at the accident where she's also in there taking a stroll when Kumiko Oumae see the girl go to the street when that girl is about to go straight Kumiko stop and both of them stay at the hospital but the patient that she rescue died after the operation was successful. At the same time Kumiko is having a two operation her heart transplant and her brain surgery. Both of their parents agree for their child taking her heart to transfer to Kumiko. And Kumiko's heart transfer to her twin sister. Since the parent of Kumiko also agree about taking a transplant for her twin sister Isabella. **(A/n sorry for having a complicated mind today, Kumiko and Isabella live at Italy for the best and Kumiko is the first to arrived at Japan for not having a complicated heart so they have to go back to Japan, Well about Isabella she's staying at the school in Italy although Kumiko is the one Antonio saw at the party of their house, but at that time she didn't know that Kumiko have a twin sister and also Antonio's Mother doesn't even know that Kumiko have a twin sister.)**

"Hey! You, seriously your always makes me feel sorry to all the people you're trying so hard to protect especially the girl name Kousaka Reina, you know sis, she declared her love to me your sister. I've never thought that is the girl that you really fall in love with, a girl after a hug and crying face in front of me. She slaps my face, which was my first time someone slap me. Mother, Father and even you and onee – chan didn't slap my face before. Hey, when will you wake up in your slumber you've been on the bed for almost a year now? Really, meeting her makes my heart really skipped so fast, faster than you imagine. Hahaha. What day today, it's a day you've been lying in here. I hope you will wake up soon, so we can go to the same school and playing our own favorite instrument. And I remember Do you remember Shuuichi Tsukamoto his now a very tall and slim young man maybe seeing his childhood friend is now engaged and she will be here soon so I hope you will wake up soon."

Siblings

Now you have to understand

That the greatest gift a child can receive is a sibling

Wrapped up in that hospital

Delivery is limitless potential.

They can be your partner in crime,

Or the key witness in your conviction.

A sibling fights the same battles you

Do just with different tactics.

Some prefer to pit mom against dad others dad against mom.

No one will ever walk the earth as close to you

Part of the DNA that makes you

Unique flows in their veins.

Even if circumstances change that bond can't be broken.

They will annoy you, steal from you, and drive you crazy.

And if you're lucky enough hate you.

And yet they are your best friend, confidant,

And the person who if you're unfortunate enough will go to hell

And back as fast for you as you would do for them. So to all the siblings out there.

May you be playmates in adversity and friendly rivals in joy?

Hour pass Reina with Hazuki, Midori, and Katsumi with them. They came at the family hospital. They're go straight where is Kumiko lying on the bed. Reina then looking for the girl that lying on the hospital cot, it's been a year since she saw the real Kumiko that she love the Kumiko of her life. Now Hazuki, Midori together with Katsumi is now sitting at the corner of the room. After moments silent Reina came to the side where Isabella is sitting next to her Twin sister, and Isabella said to Reina "She sure take a long nap is she? Kousaka – san But you know what Kousaka – san my sister always have a teardrops on her face. Knowing she's been crying on her dream or maybe not." Isabella said to Reina but Reina remaining silent while holding Kumiko's hands and she said. "I will wait for you to open those eyes so we can be celebrating your birthday, our anniversary. I know were still young Kumiko, but I promise to you that I will tell to mother and father that were actually a couple, so please Kumiko open those eyes for me, to your sister, your parents to all the people taking good care of you." Reina crying for almost an minute waiting for her beloved Kumiko open her eyes, Reina thought

" _ **You are the sunlight in my day.**_

 _ **You are the moon far away.**_

 _ **You are the tree I lean upon.**_

 _ **You are the one that makes my trouble be gone.**_

 _ **But now you are at this hospital lying down with your eyes close.**_

 _ **Oh, Kumiko, my love, my life, my sun and my everything why on earth really happen to you.**_

 _ **For all my whole year waiting to your calls, go to your family hospital.**_

 _ **And now I didn't know that me together with Azusa go to the airport that we thought it was you.**_

 _ **But I make a mistake again am I right? So please Kumiko open those beautiful eyes that I love the most now so we can be together again."**_

A minute been passed since the five are at the hospital until the nurse and the doctor of Kumiko Oumae that the visiting hour has been pass out. "Miss Isabella if your sister will wake up I'm sure she feel sorry to you especially her beloved twin sister visiting here every day together with Miss Katsumi and your Older sister Miss Mamiko, I will a sure you, when she wakes up I will promise to call no you first. So please go home now with your friends here it's bad for the patient if there were a lot of people here on her room, and it seems your mother told you that school first before coming here right?" Doctor said

"I'm sorry if I didn't say to you at that time about me, Kousaka – san I don't want to cost trouble to you about me having a twin sister. Kumiko and I been together ever since we we're born. You know the about twin sister sharing one room, and everything it all started when I turn five years old. she was healthy one and I am not on the right condition at that time ever since that that She will always stay by my side and always saying that if something ever happen to her she will give her heart to me so she will always here on my side and the doctor also said she will wake up soon but we still don't know what will happen since my sister have an allergies at the anesthesia so it's a miracle that she's still alive. So Kousaka –san I'm so sorry for what I said to you and acting as this heart is mine. Although Kumiko told me that I would have to take care of her heart so I will try to be your bridge. I mean when she wakes up I will be the bridge towards you Kousaka – san and my sister Kumiko." Isabella said

Reina and the rest cried after hearing the story about the two sister even Katsumi hearing the story of the two still makes her eyes teardrops then Reina touch the chest of Isabella which the tall latter girl blush. "I'm sure Kumiko, will love that her sister having a good and happy life now, at first I said to you about my declared, but now I'm relief that it's not the real Kumiko. Which is why please taking good care of her heart, even if I will be back to zero I will try to win her heart again even if it's hard for me. and thank you for telling me and thanks for the effort even there's still not be the time to thank you, you, then I will be in your care for the bridge you're talking about Isabella – san. Reina said.

At that night at the Kousaka resident

" _ **I wish I wish upon stars,**_

 _ **For my dreams to carry me to where you are,**_

 _ **To hear your voice or sense your touch, to feel you near would mean so much**_

 _ **I know you're never far away, that you're with me every single day that you'll come to me in my dreams tonight."**_ Reina thought how she wishes that Kumiko will be dreaming about her too.

" **Become each other's tears"**

Don't look at me with sad eyes

I can see your aching heart

If you're gonna do this, you should've just left me

If you just give me tears, what do I do?

I'm afraid I'll be pacing back and forth in memories

I'm afraid you'll remain as longing if I erase you

So I can't let you go

You and I, we became tears to each other

But going back in time, on that dazzling day

When we held each other like a dream

Remember us of back then

The small window in my heart

Is filled with sad longing

Even in my dreams, it colors you

There was no start so there will be no end

Even if I take out the word goodbye in my heart

My heart tells me no

You and I, we became tears to each other

But going back in time, on that dazzling day

When we held each other like a dream

Remember us of back then

The only person

To wipe my tears, to hold my heart

Like the season that comes again after twelve months has passed

You will come to me as well

You and I, we became tears to each other

But going back in time, on that dazzling day

When we held each other like a dream

Remember us of back then

"At that night I dream about you but you look sad I was hurt back then dreaming the day we first meet the. If I remember you've been with Azusa chan, and at that time I also saw a beautiful smile and beautiful eyes when you're greeting me. You're saying those simple word but you're melting my heart before I realize that I fall in love with you. And I do wish you will remove that kind face that you show to the others I really do wish I peel it so I can be yours and I can be yours forever, And when you came to our house for our midterm exam I said to my parents that you're my best friend I was a bit hurt when I saw those eyes that I love so much turns into a sad and a smile that never see it before. " Reina thought while having a practice now she wipe her tears and she about to scream until someone pokes her chicks.

"Hey, don't be sad, I'm sure my sister will be sad when she will see those eyes of yours crying for remembering something so precious or maybe not, I still don't know what happen between you and my sister before but this heart that belongs to my sister hurt so much whenever I saw your face like that Kousaka – san."Isabella said now on her side the two talking about how her sister Kumiko been at their school. "I see so my sister is the one who confess to you, before you did, and it's sad you rejected her confession. How sad to the point I almost cry for my sister being rejected and she repeat the confession to you this time you said yes, So why you said Yes for the second confession Kousaka –san." Isabella is now questioning Reina about the second confession and the short teens just reply."It happen that the first one is not romantic enough you see every girl been dreaming having a romantic confession so I rejected her. I even wrote a love letter to her but she was just throwing it to the trash can." The girl beside her just keeps laughing and Reina stop of her story because the way the girl laugh is the same as Kumiko does but stop knowing that the two pair of blue eyes are now staring at her with the tears rolling on her face again. The girl wipes again the tears and Reina stop and she continue the story.

"Kumiko called me at our classroom at that time and I even thought I will reject her for the second time I was shocked to the point I almost laugh when she gave me roses and some carnation she even said the meaning of the flowers. If I remember it correctly the single rose meaning "I love you" and the carnation is "I can't live without you" and those word she said after that please be my girlfriend and that was it is I said the single word Yes." Reina said while she's blushing just how much she realizes again that she was crying. "I'm sorry for always crying in front of you."

"I was dreaming I saw someone I didn't know but I know that it was a girl how I wish upon a star to seeing your face." The girl that on the hospital cot crying while dreaming the girl.

Another story have been done sorry if it's only I still don't know if I will make a special chapter I will try to put a short special chapter and some short poem or maybe not. I would like to say thank you so much for those who review my story.

If you latest update

Follow, Favorite and also review


End file.
